


Mummy Vince and Papa Moon

by KittieHill



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, First Time, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Magic, Making Love, Male Birth, Mpreg, Papa Moon, Shaman - Freeform, Smut, Sweetness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Catie who wanted an Mpreg story. Included my usual ridiculousness and fluff,</p><p>Please leave comments! I love them,</p><p>Not Beta'd,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He knew he shouldn’t be here; definitely shouldn’t be lurking around the underpass like some shady crack head or rent boy but Naboo wouldn’t help him and he knew only one other person who would.

Naboo had warned him away from the Shaman known as Graham. Naboo had explained all about Graham’s track record of ridiculously bad potions and their side effects, the way his magic often made people dissolve or burst into flames and according to Naboo, Bollo could navigate a carpet better than Graham. All in all, Vince realised that Graham probably wasn’t a totally accomplished Shaman but he had no other option or choice.

So Vince was standing, kicking rocks with his cowboy boots waiting for the stranger to arrive; he heard the tell-tale tinkling of Shaman shoes before he saw the small man shuffling towards him, the shape cleared his throat and whispered ‘are you the one?’ before revealing himself in the milky moonlight. He was dressed in sumptuous silks and was wearing a feather in his turban but that was the only way he looked like a Shaman, if he hadn’t been in costume Vince would have assumed he was a librarian… or someone who worked in Greggs.

‘Alright, I’m Vince’ the younger man smiled warmly, walking over to the nervous man

‘My name is Genesis! I am a powerful Shaman’ Graham attempted, plumping his chest and attempting to stand straighter in his curled shoes,

‘Yeh alright Graham, have you got my potion?’ Vince said tensely, annoyed with the bloke already.

‘300 Euros’ the shaman spat angrily, taking the money from Vince’s outstretched hand he counted it quickly before hiding it in an inside pocket of his tunic ‘Drink it all before sun up’

Vince skipped away from the meeting, his belly fluttering nervously at the thought of finally getting what he wanted.

* * *

 

Vince gulped down the sulphur tasting potion and attempted not to retch; the mixture came back up in his throat but he swallowed again and again until it had disappeared. He didn’t feel any immediate difference but he assumed that it would take some time to get into his system; he settled down to straighten his hair and wait for Howard to come back from the shops.

He wasn’t sure when his feelings had changed for his best friend; he was pretty sure he loved him before the party… but the kiss, the kiss had changed everything. They had kissed on the roof as they looked out over a dark London, illuminated only by the moon. He was worried that he had romanticised the situation and blotted out the fact that Dennis was trying to behead him when he had snogged Howard, but in his mind and fantasy they had both been there because they wanted to kiss.

Vince had quickly become obsessed with repeating the kiss; he had tried all of his techniques but to no avail, Howard was still cold and aloof to his touch. Vince considered drugging him but realised that Howard probably wouldn’t see it as a romantic gesture and instead see it as a creepy sex pest gesture. Vince had thought long and hard, he had conferred with the plan pony and even wrote a letter to the head of strategic planning on the board of Shaman, but all he received in reply was a flier for Tony Harrison’s latest DJ set. He slowly assembled a plan and set about getting in touch with Graham to make him a love potion, he wanted Howard to be sexually attracted to him.

Vince turned his head as he heard the door close and the heavy footsteps of Howard walking up the stairs to the flat, he shouted a brief hello before Howard popped his head inside the bedroom door and smiled at his best friend

‘Alright?’ Howard asked with a warm smile at his friend, looking over the pale and long expanse of creamy skin of Vince’s topless body

‘Yeh genius. How was the shop?’ Vince asked looking through the mirror to meet Howards gaze

‘Dull’ Howard sighed ‘glad to be home. Any plans tonight?’

Vince attempted to shake his head and then remembered the boiling hot irons near his face and spoke instead ‘Nah, thinking of having a pizza and movie night if you like?’

Howard exhaled happily and nodded; he was glad that Vince didn’t want to go out clubbing or something absurd. He quickly explained he was going for a shower and walked out of the room leaving Vince to plot alone for a while. Vince turned off the straighteners and pulled on a t-shirt which was far too small and stuck to his body like it was painted on.

Vince wandered into the living room and pulled out their DVD box, he shuffled through until he found _300_ and placed it inside the DVD player before rushing to get the wine from the fridge and two glasses. He picked up the takeaway menu’s and left them on the table beside the sofa and sat himself down, he poured the wine and took a small sip before settling back on the sofa wondering whether it would be cliché to light candles. Howard exited the shower and padded through to the bedroom pulling on his pyjamas and walking to the living room to sit beside Vince, curiosity shining in his eyes as he surveyed the scene.

Howard had watched Vince carefully recently; he wasn’t sure what had changed but he expected it to be embarrassment at their kiss on his birthday. Howard’s heart had swelled when he finally got to kiss Vince but now his brain screamed insane ramblings at him.

Howard took his seat and looked through the pizza menu’s deciding on what he wanted before asking Vince who asked for his usual; Howard put in the order and settled back on the cushions to watch the film. They had had it for a while but never got around to watching it despite the good ratings it received. He clicked play on the film and began to watch;

The pizza arrived an hour later and Howard ran down to collect it whilst Vince grabbed the second bottle of wine and refreshed their glasses, already feeling a little buzzed. The film was good so far and Howard had only complained about historical inaccuracy once which impressed Vince. Howard brought the pizza up and placed it on the table, sitting back down on his side of the sofa and digging into the hot cheesy feast; he watched from the corner of his eye as Vince threw his head back and opened his mouth unreasonably wide to slowly lower the greasy pizza into his lips, moaning wantonly at the tingles of his taste buds and licking his lips slowly, mixing the grease with his saliva. Howard cleared his throat and took another gulp of wine to wet his now parched throat.

Vince hid a smile behind the slice of pizza and continued his teasing, slapping his lips together and groaning, rolling his eyes comically as he signalled his happiness at the taste. Howard’s hand trembled with pent up anxiety as he grabbed the remote and pressed play;

They finished their food in silence, Vince moved back to lie his back against the arm of the chair as he stretched his legs over Howard’s thighs, flexing his toes and ankles teasingly as he pressed harder against the now evident bulge in Howard’s lap. He acted innocent and continued to stare at the TV as he watched Howard nervously clear his throat and glance at him worriedly.

Vince waited for the specific moment he knew was building; he knew there was a sensual sex scene in the film and that the atmosphere in the flat was changing. He watched the TV carefully and smiled when the two main characters began to kiss passionately, the female actor baring her breasts and writhing erotically in apparent orgasmic bliss. Howard choked and grabbed for his glass, downing it completely and filling it up again, his eyes glued to the TV as the on screen couple made love as though it was the last day on Earth. Vince wondered whether Howard would be a good fuck… _Would we fuck? Or make love?_ His brain cell thought about the answer and then got distracted by something shiny and left Vince scrabbling to remember what he was thinking about.

‘Is it always like that?’ Howard asked, seemingly surprised that it was his voice he had heard,

‘Is what?’ Vince asked innocently,

Howard cleared his throat and blushed ‘fornication’

‘Don’t call it fornication, it’s not the 16th century’ Vince joked ‘It’s making love, sex or fucking’

Howard choked on his wine again and pulled the glass away from his face to wipe his nose and mouth ‘well… is it?’

Vince thought for a moment, he wasn’t sure how far to go with Howard to not scare him away ‘It’s like… a volcano’ he started, his eyes looking over to meet Howards ‘You feel it getting hotter, the steam rises and you know that something impressive is going to happen… it builds and builds and then finally there is an eruption which devastates everything around you. Everything goes still and quiet, you can’t think, you don’t care about anything but that overwhelming rush of sensation’

Howard looked on numbly and nodded ‘I suppose it’s easy when you look like yo- I mean him’ gesturing at the actor on the TV ‘I haven’t got the looks, or the amazing body like his or yours. I’m just a plain man of simple tastes’

Vince bit his lower lip and coyly lowered his eyes ‘I think you’re hot’

Howard’s head snapped around in shock ‘you what?’

‘Think you’re hot. You’re sexy Howard’ Vince shrugged ‘I’ve always thought so’

Vince smiled as he looked at Howard’s completely mind blown facial features; he was doing a very good impression of a startled goldfish. Vince didn’t give him time to think before he was pressing his lips against his oldest friends again, Howard sat frozen for a few seconds before relaxing and returning the kiss passionately, it was sloppy and inexperienced at first but Vince soon showed him the ropes and had Howard moaning into his mouth, swallowing his exhaling shaky breaths to store inside.

‘Can we… I don’t want to just be friends anymore’ Howard whispered against Vince’s lips ‘I want to be with you’

Vince’s heart leapt for joy at the words; his hands shook and his eyes filled with tears as he nodded his head and kissed Howard again and again. Thanking Graham for his wonderful potion and the opportunities that it had opened up.

Vince pulled Howard to the floor and listened to the startled ‘oomph’ noise as Howard hit the floor heavily. Vince straddled his hips and lowered his head to kiss Howard again, his hair tickling Howard’s face as his tongue probed inside Howards lips, he could taste wine and pizza but something under that, the taste of Howard himself. His essence.

‘Please let me touch you’ Vince whispered watching as Howard nodded and allowed Vince to start unbuttoning the flannel pyjamas from the top down. Slowly showing inch by inch of Howard’s strangely hairless chest, Vince ran his fingers over the broad chest so different to his own; his fingers catching on the hardened peaks of Howard’s nipples as he stroked the sensitive skin, Howard groaned and lifted his hips in a mini thrust of pleasure, desperate for more friction.

Vince peeled his shirt off and dropped it beside them and repositioned himself over Howard’s crotch, his arse rubbing against the now prominent bulge contained in Howard’s pants. Vince stood up quickly and rushed to the bedroom, grabbing the lube and a box of condoms before returning. He kicked off his trousers and stood naked in front of Howard, they had been naked in front of one another before of course, they had been friends for 15 years, but this was the first time Vince was stood with an insanely aching hard on.

Howard smiled and grabbed for Vince’s hand which was quickly taken before Vince sat back down, his naked skin now pressing against the thin fabric of Howard’s pyjama bottoms.

‘I want you to make love to me’ Vince whispered, his throat parched with anxiety ‘but I understand if you want to go slower’

Howard keened as he pressed his cock against Vince’s arse ‘I’ve waited long enough’

Vince couldn’t hide the goofy smile spreading over his face as he finally got what he wanted; he circled his hips and listened to the gasp escape Howards lips ‘I brought condoms, I’m clean but I didn’t know how you would feel about… it’

Howard thought for a second; he didn’t want any barriers between him and Vince so he grabbed the younger man’s hands and pulled him down for another searing kiss which left the pair breathless and giddy with arousal. Vince lifted his hips and pulled down Howard’s trousers so that their sweat slicked skin could finally touch, their cocks lining up perfectly. Vince looked over at Howard’s large erection; it was thicker than his, the tip peeked from the tight foreskin and was already leaking wetness into a nest of dark brown hairs. Vince’s own thinner yet longer cock rested against the warm skin of Howard’s shaft, their precum mixing together to create the perfect amount of slick for movement. Vince gasped as he circled his fingers around their shafts and stroked, watching Howard’s eyes close and his mouth open in bliss.

‘I-I mean’ Vince started nervously

‘What?’ Howard asked, his fingers stroking through the puddle of precum on his lower stomach

‘I didn’t plan this’ Vince lied ‘but… I’ll show you’

He stood up slightly and bent down, his arse facing Howard as the plastic bottom of the anal plug came into view. Howard gasped and moved his fingers to circle the puffy rim of Vince’s stretched wide hole, swallowing deeply as his mouth flooded with moisture at the sight before him.

‘Doesn’t it hurt?’ Howard whispered, his fingers flicking the base

‘Nggg’ Vince groaned as the tip pressed against his prostate ‘Feels good… so good but I want you inside me’

Howard gasped and nodded, his fingers stroking Vince’s inner thighs as the younger man slowly wiggled his fingers into the space around the toy, pulling it out gently and placing it in his t-shirt before throwing it over the other side of the room. Vince missed the full feeling of the plug inside him but straddled Howard’s legs again, picking up the lubricant and spreading it over his hands and fingers before drizzling some over Howard’s shaft. He rubbed his stretched hole with his fingers, slicking the entrance with fresh lube before returning his hands to Howard’s own aching prick, pressing the tip against his entrance,

‘Are you sure?’ Vince asked a final time, biting his lower lip nervously

Howard nodded and moved his hands to rest on Vince’s hips, carefully keeping the younger man balanced as he slowly and gently inched himself down Howards considerable cock. Howard groaned low and Vince whined softly as he was filled, Howard was larger than any toy he had taken and he was stretched wider than ever before, the slight burn of stretching a perfect accompaniment to the intense pleasure floating through his body as he was slowly filled up. Howard’s fingers tightened in the soft, pale flesh of Vince’s hips as he attempted to catalogue every single sensation, the soft sounds leaving Vince’s lips, the tightness wrapped around his cock, the warmth, the fizzing pleasure flooding his body. He gasped and closed his eyes, savouring the moment as much as possible.

‘Fuck’ Vince swore ‘god, you’re so big Howard’

Howard’s ego was inflated by the praise and he ran his thumb over the soft skin, attempting to move closer to Vince’s cock but stopping when Vince stilled and shook his head ‘Not yet’

Howard let Vince set the pace, his cock finally buried to the hilt inside his best friend. Vince rocked slowly, back and forth, circling his hips to find the perfect position to hit his prostate; he leaned forward to place a kiss on Howard’s lips and the blunt tip of Howard’s cock nudged the sensitive spot causing colourful blooms to explode behind his eyes, Howard had moved up to kiss Vince’s lips and instead found that he swallowed a deep groan, as Vince moved his hand to clutch at Howard’s chest as the pleasure rushed through him.

‘God’ he mumbled, dropping his head to rest in the space between Howard’s chest and neck

‘You ok?’ Howard asked concerned

‘God yes’ Vince groaned, rocking his hips again and keening when the sensation flooded his veins.

‘I don’t… I haven’t for a while and…’ Howard began; he could feel the pleasurable coil of pressure beginning in his lower stomach already.

‘Shh, relax, enjoy it’ Vince moaned as he rocked and thrust shallowly,

Howard relaxed himself and basked in the feeling of Vince gripping him tightly, his cock being miked from Vince’s insides as they moved together. Their rhythm becoming more steady and fast paced as they chased their orgasms, their tongues flicking against one another as they kissed, one hand clutched together as Howard held Vince’s hip and Vince rested his hand against Howard’s heart, feeling the steady thrum beneath his palm,

A strange feeling began to rise in Vince’s stomach, something unknown, he continued thrusting, pressing himself against Howard in a desperate bid to hit his prostate again and again. Howard groaned and pulled his lips away from Vince’s as he whispered ‘I love you’. Vince stiffened suddenly with awareness of the words which Howard had spoken and at the sensation … he was about to cum.

‘H-Howard… I can’t stop it… I’m going to- _OH!’_ Vince screamed, his fingers desperately digging into Howards flesh as he tightened around the hardness inside him and straightened his spine. He moved once, twice more and then he was undone, white ribbons of cum covered Howard’s stomach and chest as Vince’s untouched prick shuddered through its climax, jumping and twitching with need as he expelled a huge amount of cum.

Howard looked over at Vince’s perfect face and then to the twitching cock which was still covering him in moisture, it was too much and he soon followed Vince into orgasm, filling the younger man’s insides with his creamy cum. His hips thrusting up to meet Vince’s trembling and exhausted body.

When both men had got their breath back they surveyed the damage, clothing was strewn across the floor and they were sticky and covered in wetness but their eyes shone bright and their cheeks were tinged with a pink blush as the afterglow of their orgasms washed over them. Vince pulled himself off Howard’s cock gently before lying beside him on the blanket, his legs shaking as he cuddled into Howard’s shoulder,

‘Did you mean it?’ Vince asked tentatively

‘That I love you? Of course’ Howard replied, pressing a soft kiss to Vince’s forehead

‘I love you too… and I’ve never ever cum like that’ Vince giggled softly ‘untouched I mean’

‘Howard Moon, man of action’ Howard laughed

‘More like Colon explorer’ Vince quipped before the pair began giggling like children.


	2. The Surprise

Howard grimaced as he held back Vince’s hair again; Vince was still retching painfully, unable to conjure anymore contents of his stomach and instead just gagging on nothingness. Howard stroked the younger man’s back softly as the retching ceased and Vince crawled into the foetal position on the cold bathroom floor leaving Howard to flush the chair and wipe away any mess. Howard filled the glass with water and held it close to Vince who shook his head at the offering,

He had been sick for a few days; at first Howard had assumed that it was a 24 hour stomach bug, fairly common in winter and Vince had been out shopping and coming into contact with a lot of people in busy London but after 3 days of almost constant sickness Howard was beginning to worry. He pressed a hand to Vince’s clammy forehead and found he wasn’t feverish; Vince batted his hand away and groaned as he sat up and clutched at the cold porcelain toilet as he violently retched again.

Howard waited until Vince felt better and helped him back to bed, tucking him in gently he wandered into the kitchen to make tea, he wondered if Vince wanted any and decided to make it black and sugary, the way his mother did whenever he had stomach ache. Howard found his heart flutter heavily at the thought of his mother and her devotion to him as he was growing up, her constant love and affection keeping him upbeat and cheerful despite the constant school bullying and isolation, he shook his head to clear the memories and made tea, taking it to Vince and leaving it on the bedside table. Howard sighed softly as he watched Vince sleep, his thumb buried in his mouth as he sucked childlike.

Howard removed himself back into the living room and started up the laptop; he typed in the NHS web address and scrolled through the symptom checker putting in Vince’s sickness, lethargy, irritability and pressing search. He skim read some of the worst diagnosis’s and tried not to be alarmed at the ridiculous amount of cancer which was brought up, he continued down the page looking at Stomach bugs, Gastroenteritis and flu before stopping at morning sickness. He smiled when he reached that one and closed the laptop with a dull thud; he picked up his phone and scrolled through the numbers before settling on one and pressing the call button;

‘Alright Naboo? Can you come over?’

* * *

 

Vince had never felt so ill in his life; his stomach ached from constant retching and his head hurt like someone was pounding him with a sledgehammer. He thought back to what he had eaten that week but found nothing suspicious which could have caused food poisoning and reasoned it must have been something else. Howard was threatening him with the doctors but he had refused point blank, he didn’t like doctors, didn’t like needles. He opened his eyes as he heard the front door open and a combination of footsteps echoed around the flat, Vince sighed as he recognised them as Howard, Naboo and Bollo. He attempted to lift himself out of bed but grabbed the bedside table as his head spun wildly and his stomach lurched, he swallowed and breathed deeply until the feeling passed but by then the visitors had arrived in his doorway.

‘Vince, I got worried’ Howard said softly, his hands clutched together nervously ‘I know you won’t see the doctor but Naboo might be able to help’

Vince groaned and let himself fall back to the bed; watching impassively as Naboo entered the room and closed the door on the others.

‘Alright Naboo’ Vince mumbled

‘Look better than you, you look horrible’ Naboo smiled ‘What’s wrong?’

Vince explained his symptoms and sipped at the cold water Howard had left on the table; enjoying the cool liquid travelling down his parched throat,

‘And you haven’t eaten or drank anything strange or unusual?’ Naboo asked

Vince’s eyes widened in alarm as he remembered the potion… Graham’s potion… Graham the rogue shaman who Naboo had told him to avoid…

Vince cleared his throat and looked up at his friend with tears in his eyes; Naboo read his aura, he had already seen that Vince was hiding something but he needed to know what.

‘I won’t be angry’ Naboo soothed,

‘I… I met Graham’ Vince whispered watching Naboo tense up ‘he gave me a potion’

‘Fucking hell Vince, what did I tell you about that arse?’ Naboo hissed before relaxing, remembering he promised not to get angry ‘Okay, so what was the potion’

‘I wanted Howard to be attracted to me’ Vince blushed, his voice cracking with embarrassment,

‘Did you keep the bottle it came in?’ Naboo asked excitedly

‘Yeh but it was 6 weeks ago, I doubt there is anything left in it’ Vince shrugged, pointing to the floor of his wardrobe ‘it’s in there’

‘Leave it with me yeh’ Naboo soothed ‘I’ll figure this out’

Naboo sat in the flat he shared with Bollo; he sucked on his hookah between reading passages in his old books. He had brought the potion bottle home and began experiments attempting to find out the ingredients for the formula; he had most of them all except one which he couldn’t identify.

‘Bollo, get the carpet’ He shouted at his familiar ‘We’re off to see the council’

* * *

 

The shaman and his ape reached the forest where the council sat; their long table hidden in the foliage creating a peaceful and tranquil meeting spot. Dennis was seated in the middle as head of the board of Shaman, followed by the other members of the council. Saboo sat at the end arguing with Tony Harrison over who’s knowledge of Trance music was bigger; Dennis hushed the council as Naboo entered and placed the bottle on the desk;

‘I need to know what was in this. I have all the other ingredients except one. I think it might be poisoning Vince’

Dennis lifted the glass and sniffed it; his fingers tracing the mouth of the bottle and bringing it to his lips, touching it to his tongue with a grimace ‘Who made this?’

‘Vince said he met Graham and he gave him a potion’ Naboo sighed

‘And you didn’t warn him about how dangerous that cleft was?’ Saboo spat angrily, he was upset at the smaller shaman for cancelling their date due to this ludicrous scenario.

‘I did. I told him to stay away but you know what Vince is like’ Naboo sighed again, his shoulders hunching pathetically ‘I don’t want him to get hurt’

Dennis lifted his head and motioned to Saboo who stood and gazed into the glass bottle; he raised his hands and chanted an incantation, watching as the shimmering chemical names lifted themselves into the air between them. Saboo frowned deeply and looked at Naboo with a grimace before seating himself;

‘So… what is it?’ Naboo asked hopefully ‘Can I stop whatever is making him sick?’

Saboo looked at Dennis who nodded for Saboo to continue ‘He’ll improve eventually… but you may need to go and have a word with the two berks’

Naboo knitted his eyebrows together in confusion as he waited for Saboo to reveal the issue

‘They’re going to become parents. Vince is 6 weeks pregnant at least’

Naboos mouth gaped open as he looked from one shaman to another until Bollo swiftly lifted the small man and placed him back on the carpet, steering the carpet for home.

* * *

 

Vince had managed to eat a slice of dry toast without being sick which felt like an achievement in itself; he groaned happily as his stomach felt full for the first time in weeks and without nausea cramping his tummy. Howard smiled in his direction and placed a chaste kiss on his lovers lips _not that there had been much loving recently_ Howard thought. He couldn’t be angry at Vince for being ill, but now he had experienced the thrill of sex, he didn’t want to give it up. He was masturbating three times a day now and practically humping Vince’s leg on a night, desperate for any friction. Vince had used his hand a few times to get him off but thanks to the illness, he was too tired and irritated to do much else.

Howard settled himself beside Vince on the sofa and patted Vince’s knee with his hand ‘Feeling alright?’

‘Yeh, better thanks’ Vince replied ‘although how can I have put on so much weight when I haven’t been able to eat?’

‘Maybe it’s just fluid’ Howard shrugged before clicking on the TV,

‘Hmmm’ Vince replied non committedly as he bit his thumb, he hoped Naboo would come back soon and tell him what he had found.

As if by telepathic magic, the door opened and Naboo and Bollo walked up the stairs, Naboo seemed paler than normal and slightly shaken as he entered the room. Howard turned first and stared at the shaman ‘You don’t look too good, have you got what Vince had?’

Bollo laughed deeply and was swiftly elbowed in the side by Naboo, who walked to sit in the only other seat in the living room,

‘Yeh about that’ Naboo started

‘Am I going to die?’ Vince asked nervously, his eyes threatening to spill tears,

‘No. Nothing like that’ Naboo soothed, his mind attempting to find the right words to say ‘I spoke to the shaman council who recognised the ingredients in the potion’

‘Potion? What potion?’ Howard asked confused

‘And we’re not sure how he got this certain moss… it only grows on the edge of a rock on one tiny planet on the outskirts of the solar system’ Naboo explained ‘and we don’t know why he put it into the potion’

‘Who did?! And what potion?’ Howard asked frustrated now, looking at Vince who was staring at Naboo,

‘Basically, this moss right… well, it affects hormones and bodily functions’ Naboo continued ‘basically… Vince… You’re pregnant’

The flat was silent; the roar of London traffic seemed to cease to exist as the air was sucked from the room. Vince’s eyes opened wide and he stumbled to his feet to rush to the bathroom to be sick in shock and horror, his heaves echoing through the flat.

Howard fainted onto the floor, his head hitting the carpet with a _thud._

* * *

 

Bollo made sweet tea and handed each man a cup; Vince was sitting silent and pale, his hands trembling slightly whilst Howard was wrapped in a blanket, his eyes wide and unseeing and his hands frozen into claws as his mind processed this impossible situation.

‘Pregnant’ Vince mumbled ‘I’m pregnant’

Naboo looked over at the young man and gave a small smile ‘Yes Vince’

‘How… How?’ Vince asked

‘We don’t know. Saboo is running some tests but we need to get you booked in for an ultrasound as soon as possible’ Naboo added ‘Obviously it will have to be through the council, you can’t just go to the NHS for a scan’

Vince nodded; not really hearing the words Naboo was speaking ‘pregnant’ he muttered again

‘Listen’ Naboo spoke, his voice low and authoritative ‘I’ll support whatever you want to do… And I mean _whatever_ ’ he insisted looking at Howard who was still frozen in place,

‘I think… I think we need to talk about it’ Vince whispered, glancing at Howard before taking another sip of tea.

‘You know where I am’ Naboo soothed, looking at Bollo and gesturing it was time to leave.

‘Pregnant’ Vince muttered

It was night when Howard became unfrozen; his hands relaxed and dropped to his side and his face which had been creased and anguished finally fell back to normal as he looked around the darkness of the flat;

‘What potion Vince?’ Howard asked, startling Vince who had sat in silence since Naboo left

Vince sighed and explained the whole situation; his love for Howard which he didn’t think was mutual, the stories of Graham the Shaman, the meeting, how he had drank it and didn’t feel anything different.

Howard nodded and then spoke softly as he said ‘You could have just asked. You didn’t have to put yourself at risk like that’

Vince began to cry softly, his emotions finally bubbling to the surface ‘what are we going to do?’

‘What do you want to do?’ Howard asked, moving closer to Vince to hold his hand tightly ‘Whatever you choose we do it together’

‘I’m scared Howard… How would I have the baby?... What would I be?! A mother or a father?! What if I’m not a good parent?’

Howard silenced Vince’s monologue with a deep and sweet kiss, his lips and tongue sweeping over Vince’s dry and chapped ones ‘Vince Noir, You will be the perfect parent. You can be whichever you like, the mother or the father or neither at all. We can find a new word for you; you’ll be the first one ever’

Vince nodded; diamond tears reflecting in his eyes as he looked at his lover ‘Will you stay with me?’

Howard looked hurt ‘Of course I will, I love you and I’m sure we’ll love this baby even more regardless’

‘I love you’ Vince croaked, his voice overcome with emotion as he kissed Howard and allowed himself to be taken to bed, to spoon with his Northern teddy bear and held until the first light of a new morning rose over the rooftops.


	3. The Build up

The next afternoon Naboo arrived to escort the would be parents to the Board of Shaman; As the men were already on friendly terms the meeting was quickly completed in order for a more informal chat about the future. Dennis explained that on other planets it was quite normal for the men to carry the babies and all births were done by caesarean section, he informed the couple that he himself had had a child with his wife and the operation was a complete success however he wasn’t sure if Vince’s human body could cope with the trauma of carrying a child. He was only human after all. Vince nodded and bit his lip nervously as he listened to Dennis talk candidly about the risks of the pregnancy;

‘Be aware, you would be in safe hands with Saboo, Naboo and I’ he soothed, quickly quietening Tony Harrisons argument that he too was a safe set of tentacles.

‘We have all done our training in birthing procedures’ Saboo explained swiftly ‘and would be on call whenever you need us’

Naboo looked and Saboo and gave a happy smile; _he had bribed him with the promise of amazing sex if he was pleasant to Naboos friends which seemed to have stuck._

Howard and Vince relaxed slightly and listened to Dennis talk about his own children; how they were intelligent and strong. He began getting emotional and had to take a ten minute break to compose himself after sitting sobbing in the forest at the thought of his little darlings.

Saboo walked to Naboo and gave him a slight kiss on the forehead before wheeling out the machine which they had _borrowed_ from a local hospital ( _Kirk had stolen it on one of his ram-raiding binges and they had never returned it_ ) and helping Vince to settle himself on the long gurney. Vince lifted his shirt over his small bump and smiled when Saboo squirted the cold gel over the pale skin before pressing the machine firmly onto Vince’s stomach, watching the screen whir with a series of strange shapes,

‘There!’ Saboo said excitedly pointing to the screen ‘Do you see it?’

Howard peered closely at the flickering light, a small bean shaped lump was prominent but he couldn’t tell one end from the other; Vince however began to cry at the view, his voice breaking as he whispered ‘our baby’

Naboo watched as Howard clutched Vince’s hand and pressed a kiss against the soft skin as they looked on in wonder at the life growing inside him. Saboo made a strangled cough and turned his eyes away from the sweet scene, hoping that they hadn’t noticed the tear in his eye.

He moved the scanner around and checked the progress of the baby which seemed to be on track; totally normal movement and size. He printed a few copies of the picture and handed them to the happy couple; grabbing Naboos hand and pressing one into his too.

‘I’ll get you home’ Naboo suggested before turning back to Naboo ‘and I’ll see you back at the house’

* * *

 

The next few weeks were difficult for Vince; his stomach still fluttered with nausea and he found that new smells made him extremely queasy. He decided to stay in the house until he desperately needed to leave; he was too afraid of being found out by the media and hounded as a news story. Howard kindly looked after him and ensured he ate and drank enough, fluffing his pillows and jumping up every time Vince stood.

By the time Vince was 6 months pregnant he was stressed; his ankles had swollen and his bump was so large that he could hardly fit into his own clothes. He shuffled around the flat in a pair of old pyjama bottoms and one of Howard’s Hawaiian shirts which hung open around the protruding tummy. His emotions had become unreasonable and Howard had retreated to Tesco to fill up the cupboards with Vince’s current cravings after Vince had burst into tears during an episode of Loose Women where Vince insisted the woman was extremely brave for wearing a purple dress with red hair.

Howard agreed and quickly fled.

Vince sat poking at his stomach; he was hungry but didn’t know what he wanted to eat, he wandered into the kitchen aimlessly opening tins and looking in cupboards before finding a jar of beetroot which made his mouth water, he grabbed a piece and thrust it into his mouth, chomping down and groaning as the juicy flavour washed over his taste buds. He thrust more into his mouth as he continued opening the fridge and finally the freezer, leaving red stains on the plastic of the doors. He pulled out some ice cream, opening it he grinned as he saw it was mint chocolate chip, his favourite and pulled out a spoon from the cutlery drawer before returning to the sofa and putting on Jeremy Kyle. He alternatively took a bite from the beetroot before taking a spoon of ice cream, savouring the mixture of flavours in his mouth as he shouted abuse at the guests on the show.

Howard entered the flat to hear Vince calling someone a ‘stupid trampy cow bag’ which made him smile. He reached the top of the stairs and looked over at Vince…

He was sitting topless, green and red trails of something covered his chin and dripped onto the bump below as he pointed a spoon threateningly at a tracksuit wearing person on TV, his voice raised as he grabbed another slice of something from a jar and crunched it into his mouth.

‘Vince… You alright?’ Howard asked tensely, watching as Vince turned around slowly like something from a horror film. His hair was messy and unkempt, his face streaked with various foodstuffs and his belly covered in the same colourful mess.

‘Yeh… genius. Do we have any more beetroot?’ he asked cheerfully, looking at Howard with pink stained teeth,

Howard smirked slightly before grabbing his camera phone and clicking a photo of the mess and saving it as his screensaver.

* * *

 

Vince went for regular scans with the shamans; often it was Saboo who did the scan but sometimes Dennis insisted on doing it himself, sighing and cooing over the now almost fully formed baby inside Vince’s stomach before leaving for a quick cry in the forest. Howard and Vince loved seeing their baby on screen, however something was niggling Howard in the back of his mind,

‘The baby… It will be human wont it?’ He asked nervously

‘Both its parents are human, so we assume it will be human yes’ Saboo answered calmly ‘although we won’t know until it’s born’

‘Can you tell the sex?’ Vince asked excitedly, cleaning his belly of the gluey gunk

Saboo looked and Naboo who shrugged ‘Yes, but I thought it was tradition to wait and see’

‘I don’t like surprises’ Vince giggled; ridiculous considering the whole pregnancy was a huge surprise

‘It’s a girl’ Saboo smiled, holding Naboos hand tightly

‘A girl’ Howard whispered, ‘A little girl’

* * *

 

‘Electro?’ Vince smiled, watching Howard grimace with distaste,

‘Coltrane’ Howard suggested giggling as Vince glared at him,

‘I’m not walking around with a baby called Coltrane’ Vince hissed ‘What about Jagger?’

Howard stood and clicked on the kettle, pulling on his shoes he stood at the top of the stairs ‘I’m going out to buy a baby name book. Don’t move’

A quick wander around WH Smiths saw Howard’s arms full of various books full of baby names and their meanings; he paid for his purchases and smiled kindly as the checkout assistant fluttered her eyelashes at him _suddenly I’m attractive_ Howard thought _she must know I’m fertile._

He swung the bag happily as he whistled as he walked; letting himself up into the flat he stopped at the top stair looking over at Vince who stood in the middle of the room, a look of coy seduction twinkling in his eyes as he slowly undulated his hips. Howard focussed on the outfit which adorned the pale skin;

Pale blue silk and lace covered the space where breasts should be before dipping down in a low V to tie in a bow. The fabric then opened to show the large bump beneath, the thin and delicate material framing the prominent stomach, Vince’s half hard cock was pressed to the matching lacy underwear and he reached down to stroke himself through to thin fabric, groaning wantonly at the sensations.

‘V-Vince?’ Howard stammered, his throat becoming dry

‘Mmmmm Oward, need you’ Vince whispered, walking to his lover and pressing a kiss to his dry lips.

Howard wasn’t surprised; they hadn’t had sex for months due to Vince’s constant mood changes and nausea. Howard had read in the pregnancy magazines he had hidden in his underwear drawer that the changes in hormones might suddenly spark Vince’s appetite again and his cock gave a thankful twitch. He returned the kiss and deepened it, pressing his tongue inside the warm mouth and tasting Vince, their tongues pressing against one another with a hunger and passion which shocked Howard,

‘A-Are you sure?’ He asked carefully,

‘Fuck yes, fuck me Howard’ Vince groaned, pressing his erection against Howard’s hip ‘Need it’

Howard walked Vince backwards, his hand still clutching the carrier bag full of books tightly as they walked awkwardly into the bedroom; Howard quickly stripped himself of clothing and dropped the books on the floor, climbing onto the bed and lying down on his back. He watched as Vince began to undress but he stopped him,

‘Leave it on, it’s sexy’ Howard smiled watching as Vince merely shimmied out of his underwear and climbed to straddle Howard’s legs. Their cock’s lining up perfectly for some shamefully sloppy frottage as Vince grabbed the lube from the bedside table and began twisting the lid,

‘Wait’ Howard said ‘I don’t want to rush’, he slowly changed their positions so it was Vince lying out on the bed, his hair spread around his head like a dark halo as Howard began kissing down his throat and neck, cataloguing the red flush which crept down Vince’s pale flesh as he moved.

‘This bit here’ Howard sighed pressing a kiss to the fluttering heartbeat in Vince’s neck ‘I love this bit here’

Vince groaned deeply and bucked his hips up, desperate for friction for his neglected hard on ‘Howard please’

Howard ignored him and continued further exploration, he wrapped his lips around Vince’s puffy nipples hidden by the lace camisole top, and he knew they had become more sensitive as Vince complained that he couldn’t wear certain shirts without them rubbing. He used this to his advantage and flicked his tongue over the hardened nub, listening to Vince choke out a groan and grab the back of Howard’s hair to keep him in place as Howard continued to lick and suck at the exposed crinkled flesh. His hand moved to the other nipple and tweaked it before moving his lips over to suck on that one and tease the other, keeping Vince groaning and desperate.

Howard journeyed further down Vince’s chest until he reached the beginning of the baby bump which stood proudly, the pale skin stretched tightly and the trail of hair travelling down from the navel to join the bush of pubic hair. Howard was still astounded by the view and nuzzled his head against the warm skin, his moustache tickling against the softness causing Vince to giggle slightly.

‘I love this the most’ Howard whispered, his voice low and choked with emotion ‘I love knowing that inside the person I love the most, is the thing which is going to be loved by both of us the most. Our baby’

Vince sniffed and ran his fingers over Howard’s cheekbone, the look of pure adoration in his eyes making his heart contract. Vince relaxed as Howard stroked his fingers over the bump and pressed kisses to the mess of stretch marks which had begun to mark the once flawless skin, moving down to become eye level with Vince’s leaking and red tipped cock.

Howard realised he was partially hidden from Vince’s sight thanks to the bump; feeling more aroused than he had ever before he slowly pressed the salty tip of Vince’s cock between his lips, running his tongue around the tight foreskin and tasting all of the bitter precum which leaked into his mouth. Vince keened and attempted to look down before sighing and throwing his hands up in defeat, Howard moved one hand to entwine into Vince’s as he began sucking harder, gagging slightly as he pressed too far down and had to pull back, his tongue busy licking and caressing the small bundle of nerves beneath the head as Vince bucked and writhed, his hand gripping Howard’s tightly.

The lube was thankfully close by and Howard grabbed for the tube; his lips continuing to swallow as much of Vince’s cock as possible as he opened the lid and spread the cold liquid on his fingers, warming them slightly he pressed one digit against the tight entrance of Vince’s arse, listening to the younger man whine and open his legs further as the sensations washed over him.

Howard pushed in, slowly but firmly, feeling the tight ring of muscles relax at his intrusion; he continued sucking, his mouth filling with spit and precum as he penetrated Vince, once he could happily take one finger, Howard pressed a second inside. Twisting and moving his fingers he found Vince’s prostate, Vince stiffened and his eyes grew wide as he began to cum. Howard watched with wonder as Vince began shaking and groaning as ropes of cum covered his bump and groin,

‘God… God Howard’ Vince chanted, over and over until the pleasant sensations ebbed away, leaving him weak limbed and trembling ‘The hell happened?’

Howard chuckled and removed his fingers before pressing a kiss onto Vince’s lips ‘You must just be really sensitive now you’re hormonal’ he shrugged,

‘Still horny though’ Vince whined, his hands grabbing for Howard ‘Would you fuck me now please?’

‘Sure?’ Howard asked, his heart thudding in his chest ‘I’m not… I mean… how do you want me to do it?’

Vince smiled naughtily and began to move himself, making a panting sound as he attempted to balance on his shaky and heavy legs. He pushed Howard back onto the bed and straddled his waist, pouring lube over Howard’s still fully hard cock he slowly pressed himself down onto the hardness. His mouth fell open with sensation as he slowly stretched around Howard’s large girth; Howard sighed and held onto Vince’s hips, his thumb stroking the stretch marked skin which covered the area. Vince groaned and his cock twitched when he was fully surrounding his lovers cock, pressed deep inside him Vince could feel the blunt tip pressing his sensitive prostate and causing a steady stream of precum to leak from his cock to Howard’s stomach.

‘Vince’ Howard whispered, his eyes closed blissfully as Vince began to ride him slowly, softly and gently raising himself up before pushing back down. Vince became irritated by his bump which quickly got in the way of his arms being in their usual position so decided to place them either side of Howard’s head, taking his weight as he rocked and thrust. Months of pent up frustration and tension floated away as he moved, harder and faster, his breathing coming out in sharp pants and huffs as he leaned down to place a passionate kiss on Howard’s lip, their breathing mingling together as they exhaled into one anothers mouths.

Vince groaned into Howards lips _please touch me Howard_ which immediately snapped Howard back into the moment, he wrapped his long callused fingers around the thick shaft hidden beneath the baby bump and began stroking, flicking his wrist in the perfect way which Vince loved. Vince tightened his hole and gasped, his head thrown back as he growled and moved faster, fucking himself deep and hard enough to bruise as he chased his second release. Howard could only watch enraptured as Vince fucked himself harder, his moans louder and cruder than Howard had ever heard before;

‘Oh fuck Howard, fuck me Howard, take my tight hole and wreck it with your huge cock. Fuck me –yes god fuck me’ Vince chanted, his hips a pink blur as he thrust.

Howard couldn’t hold back any longer, with a long and choked cry he came deep inside Vince, spilling his warm load inside his lover as Vince tensed around him and followed him soon after into a second release, painting Howard’s chest and stomach white with his release,

Vince flopped bonelessly forward, his muscles unable to keep him up anymore as he lay uncomfortably over Howard’s body. The older man helped him up and made sure he was comfortable lying flat on the mattress, his sore and used hole leaking Howards seed onto the bedding beneath as Howard rushed to the bathroom to pick up the flannel and clean towels. He took them into the bedroom and cleaned Vince up quickly, untying the flimsy negligee and replacing it with one of his sleep shirts which kept Vince warm.

The couple quickly cuddled into one another, Vince dozing happily on Howard’s chest as Howard stroked his long hair.

‘Oh!’ Vince suddenly announced; seemingly awake and alert

‘What?’ Howard asked nervously

‘The books! The name books’ Vince giggled, watching as Howard understood and bent down to pick up the long forgotten carrier bag,

‘Let’s make a list’ Howard insisted, pulling out his special list making pen from the desk tidy beside the bed.

* * *

 

Howard entered the apartment and rolled his eyes as he heard the screaming guitar chords of Jimi Hendrix echoing around the flat. He heard Vince singing along and followed the sound into the spare bedroom where Vince was standing with his hands on his hips looking up at the mural he had drawn on the wall.

Howard laughed as he looked over Vince’s outfit; he was wearing a large pair of denim dungarees which Howard had found at the back of the shop and a band t-shirt underneath. His hair was messy and pulled back into a scruffy ponytail and his face was smeared with various paints or pens he had been using. His bum was wiggling in time with the music as he screamed _all along the watchtower-rrrr_

‘Alright Vince?’ Howard asked, walking over and pressing his hands against the younger man’s waist

‘God you scared me’ Vince jumped before turning around and kissing his lover ‘do you like it?’

The mural was huge, covering the entire back wall of the spare room which was rapidly becoming the baby’s nursery. Strange trees covered the background whilst spiky animals hung from branches or scuttled through the ferns on the floor, Howard looked over and saw the Leopard sleeping in the tree and remembered one of Vince’s old stories. He smiled and kissed Vince on his nose,

‘You’re not painting, it’s not good for you’ Howard insisted ‘You can boss me around and I’ll do it’

Vince puffed in frustration and rolled his eyes before giving in; they had already argued over the painting duties with Vince’s argument that Howard couldn’t colour in between the lines ignored. Vince had sulked in front of the TV with his sketchbook and the laptop running looking at baby clothing patterns.

‘Food?’ Howard asked and Vince nodded, he had eaten earlier and wanted to continue his mural ‘I’ve had some thanks’ he said softly ‘I’ll be here if you need me’

Howard returned hours later and smiled when he found Vince fast asleep in the rocking chair in the corner of the room; the Kinks playing softly in the background.

‘Insert rod B into hole 1’ Howard groaned ‘This is bloody impossible!’

‘Corr I love it when you talk dirty’ Vince smiled from across the room, his face close to the wall as he continued painting with the non-toxic paints which Howard had bought especially so he could finish the mural.

‘This is just ridiculous. How are you supposed to do anything with these stupid instructions’ Howard ranted, his hands throwing the paper into the air and watching angrily as it floated back to the ground,

‘You’re doing fine’ Vince soothed ‘We have loads of time until she’ll need a cot anyway. Still have 2 months’

Naboo entered the flat and walked up the stairs, his tinkling shoes alerting the flatmates to his arrival as he wandered through the doorway, his arms full of carrier bags and Bollo following with large boxes.

‘Got everything on the list’ he lisped with a smile ‘Saboo even got you a present himself’

Vince blushed and walked over to pick up the box given to him by the ape, he looked at it carefully before walking towards Howard so they could open it together. Howard let Vince tear open the paper and watched as an intricate rattle in silver and gems fell into their hands, an engraving of S&N was on the bottom and Vince looked up lovingly at Naboo before throwing himself into a crushing hug, his now massive bump stopping him before he could squash the shaman

‘I love it’ Vince said excitedly ‘It’s gorgeous’

‘Display only’ Bollo insisted, watching as Howard smiled and ran his fingers over the sublime craftsmanship.

Howard, Naboo and Bollo set about putting together the cot whilst Vince made tea; bringing it back and standing in the doorway as he watched the most important people _(and one ape_ ) in his life work together for the sake of the baby inside him. As if to make the point a sharp kick rocked his insides as he rubbed his hand over the tight skin of his belly,

‘Not long now little one’ He smiled


	4. The Birth

Howard was quickly becoming more terrified of the prospect of Vince going into labour, he knew that Dennis and Saboo were qualified to perform the operation but the thought of something happening to Vince was an ever present risk in the back of Howards mind. As much as he already loved the baby who was half him, he couldn’t imagine life without Vince in it, especially not now he finally had Vince in the way he wanted him.

Vince recognised the anxiety and walked over, _waddled over_ Howard thought _not that I would ever say that… he’s gone a bit mental now._ Vince sat himself down heavily on the opposite side of the sofa and lifted his swollen ankles to rest on Howard’s thighs, looking pleadingly at Howard until Howard began to slowly stroke the tender skin, his wonderful musician’s fingers teasing the stress from the joints.

‘You need to relax’ Vince soothed ‘Nothing bad will happen’

Howard bit his lip and looked at the love of his life ‘What if it does, what if I lose you?’

‘Nothing will happen to me, except I’ll have your baby’ Vince vowed firmly ‘Come here’

Howard moved closer and pressed his lips against Vince’s; Vince pushed his hand against Howard’s cheek and nuzzled him softly ‘I love you Howard’

‘I love you too… both of you’ Howard said with a smile, he dropped his head to rest on Vince’s bump and began softly scat singing under his breath.

‘Eurgh, don’t do that! She wiggles like crazy and if I have to pee again, I’ll kill you’ Vince laughed ‘Sing something else’

Howard smiled and pressed his lips to the tight skin blowing a loud raspberry on the bump before lowering his head and singing; his melodic and low voice calming the baby who had begun to kick and move to the sound of voices outside the bubble she called home.

Vince wiped a tear away and ran his fingers through Howard’s long and unkempt hair, worrying about how Howard was coping with the pregnancy. He hadn’t shaved recently and his once hairless cheeks were covered in a ragged scruff of beard which chafed against his skin each time they made love. Vince smiled and enjoyed the sensation of being completely enveloped in Howards love.

* * *

 

The estimated due date came and went without much of a fuss for Vince who was now so large he almost couldn’t lift himself from bed without Howard’s help. He hated having to rely on his lover for support during something simple like bathing or washing his hair but the huge bump was hindering him with every passing hour. The aches which had plagued him for the last few weeks seemed to have reached their crescendo as his stomach rippled and tightened, he awoke in the darkness and lay still, breathing through each tightening and wondering if he should wake up Howard,

His thoughts were interrupted by a much larger and blindingly painful twinge which made Vince double over in pain, his breath escaping him with a pained hiss as he clutched his tummy. Howard awoke quickly and switched on the lamp in a panic,

‘What’s the matter? What’s wrong?’ Howard asked, his eyes and voice still sleep dazed

‘I think… _ungg_ – I think it’s time’ Vince groaned, his forehead sweating considerably as the tightness continued. Howard grabbed his dressing gown and wrapped it around himself and quickly grabbed his clothes, dressing himself on the way to the living room where Naboo and Saboo lay sleeping on the inflatable mattress on the floor;

‘It’s-its-its-its’ Howard started, his stammering waking the dozing shamans

‘Wha?’ Naboo asked dreamily, complaining when Saboo nudged him with his elbow ‘what time is it?’

Saboo stroked Naboos hair and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead as he whispered ‘I think its baby time’

Naboo snapped awake immediately; springing into action he quickly tied the belt tighter around him and exited his bed to walk to Vince’s bedroom. Saboo climbed off the mattress and grabbed Howard’s arm ‘Let’s get you a cuppa yeh?’

Naboo had wrapped Vince up tightly in his blankets before bundling him onto the carpet. Howard held the crying man close as Naboo, Saboo and Bollo steered for the prearranged meeting place of Dennis’ palatial mansion on the outskirts of Xooberon. As head of the Shaman council Dennis already had his own operating theatre and Vince and Howard could recover for a few days after the birth in the lovely grounds of the mansion. As Naboo gathered Vince up and helped him walk to the awaiting wheelchair ( _again, stolen by Kirk_ ), Saboo helped Howard to his shaky legs to follow behind.

Dennis was waiting in the surgery; he was dressed in a simple tunic and had no ceremonial garb around him, instead he stood and helped Vince lay on the gurney. Vince reached his hand out for Howard who took it quickly, giving a positive squeeze to the clammy skin as another rolling wave of pain engulfed Vince’s stomach.

‘Please’ Vince cried ‘make it stop Dennis, please’

Dennis nodded at the other shaman’s who took their places beside, whispering incantations and summoning visions of colours and lights which made Vince dizzy. He watched the colours spreading in front of his eyes and then he was asleep.

* * *

 

_There was a ringing, a shrill sound which pierced his ears and a strange coppery smell as he looked around the strange room. His fingers touched the soft walls which wobbled away from his digits and he took a step back, he looked around and wondered where everyone else was… what was the noise? And the smell? He continued to walk down the corridor, looking left and right at the strange colours flooding the walls, moving like the goo in lava lamps as he walked._

_He reached the door and gripped the handle, attempting to turn it but unable to. He moved to the next door and found the same problem; he moved against every door until he reached the last one and threw his weight behind it. The door opened and bright white surrounded him,_

‘Vince? Vince wake up’ Howard said tensely

Vince rubbed his eyes and opened them, squinting at the bright light which flooded his vision ‘the baby?’ he choked

‘perfect’ Howard sobbed, ‘she’s absolutely perfect Vince’

Vince began to cry and look around the room at the Shaman’s who stood around smiling, ‘can I see her?’

Howard kissed Vince softly before leaving to pick up the small bundle being held by Bollo’s strong warm arms, Bollo grunted ‘mind the head’ as he handed over the baby and watched as Howard walked carefully back to Vince’s side. He held the small parcel close to his chest and then placed it, carefully, onto Vince’s bare chest.

‘Hello baby’ Vince cooed, looking down at the pink scrunched face of his daughter, her black hair peeking from the hood of the blanket which had been wrapped around her. Perfect pink lips already pouting as she tried to wrap her chubby fingers around Vince’s own,

‘The operation’ Dennis started ‘was a complete success. No complications, everything went smoothly but you must realise that it’s unlikely you will be able to carry another child’

Vince nodded; only half listening as he stared at the beautiful child in his arms, her eyes were the same colour as Howards. She had Howards nose too,

‘Huh? Oh yeh alright’ Vince answered non committedly, looking at Howard and then back down to the baby.

‘Vince’ Howard chastised ‘Listen to Dennis’

Vince lifted his head and concentrated on listening as Dennis explained that he would still be able to father children normally, that nothing had been changed in his DNA and that as of this moment he would be back to his old self. Dennis smiled as he watched Vince gaze at the bundle again before remembering he was supposed to be listening and looking back up. Dennis continued to speak, telling Vince that he would be sore for a few days but the magic induced surgery would heal quicker and with less of a scar than regular human surgery.

Vince thanked Dennis and the Shaman’s left the room which Vince realised was different to the one he had entered. Sometime when he was unconscious the men had moved him into a large bedroom, he was laid on a huge, comfortable bed covered with sumptuous fabrics. The walls were a lovely rich blue and the sunlight from Xooberon’s two suns shone through the huge windows which lined one wall casting Vince in an almost ethereal glow. He held the baby close to his chest and hummed contently as Howard joined him on the bed, his strong arm wrapping around Vince’s shoulders as he nuzzled into the younger man’s cheek;

‘Did you think of a name?’ Howard asked, placing a soft kiss on Vince’s jaw

‘Melody’ Vince smiled ‘It’s musical and I think it’s perfect’

‘Mel-ody’ Howard whispered, ‘Melody Jagger’

‘Melody Jagger Moon-Noir’ Vince smiled happily, looking up at his lover with huge blue sparkling eyes,

‘perfect’ Howard choked looking down at his family, feeling the sensation of panic begin to bubble in his stomach at the realisation that he was a father.

‘Howard’ Vince yawned ‘I can hardly keep my eyes open. Can you take the baby?’

Howard nodded and held Melody close as Vince shuffled down the bed and rest his head against the large and overstuffed pillows ‘g’night’

‘Goodnight love’ Howard smiled, stroking Vince’s greasy hair as he softly fell asleep.


	5. Daddy Moon

‘Why not?!’ Vince shouted tensely

‘Because we can’t! You gave birth 3 days ago!’ Howard sighed exasperatedly

‘Magical birth remember’ Vince insisted ‘It’s not like I’ve got a vagina to tear. Quick and simple surgery which is healing nicely according to Dennis… PLEASE HOWARD’

Howard rubbed the bridge of his nose; Vince was annoying when he was horny and frustrated, especially since they hadn’t been able to have sex for weeks due to his massive bump getting in the way of the action. Vince and Howard were home alone as Bollo, Naboo and Saboo took Melody for a walk around the mansion gardens; Vince finally had some alone time with his lover and he wanted to use it.

‘Vince we can’t. You’ll hurt yourself’ Howard argued ‘but lay down and I’ll get you off’

Vince bit his lip to stop the next argumentative statement leaving and simply nodded; climbing into the middle of the bed he threw back the covers and spread himself in a starfish position, his long limbs spread out over the ridiculously expensive bedding of Dennis’ home;

‘I also didn’t bring lube. Wasn’t the first thing I thought of when my male lover was going into labour’ Howard smiled watching Vince hide his own smile.

Howard climbed onto the bed, his fingers trailing along the soft curves of Vince’s post pregnancy body, he was almost back to his normal size thanks to the magic element of the pregnancy but his stomach was slightly chubbier than it had ever been and was marred with the purple pink stretch marks around his hips and lower stomach. Howard ran his tongue over the scars, cataloguing the new sensations on his tongue as he moved around Vince’s hips, dipping his tongue into the hairy navel and then kissing down to the erection which strained against the nest of dark hair. Vince moaned deeply and gripped the covers as he attempted to thrust up for more friction, desperation making him needy and impatient.

‘Relax’ Howard soothed, his fingers trailing down Vince’s thighs ‘let daddy take care of you’

Vince audibly keened at the thought of Howard taking care of him, as well as the label of ‘daddy’ which had always been a secret kink of his. He loved that Howard could be dominant yet soft with him, keeping him in line with scarcely more than a glare. His cock twitched excitedly and Vince blushed as Howard looked up with a quirked smile,

‘You like it when I call myself daddy?’ Howard asked

Vince nodded and covered his face with his hands; he was most certainly a freak.

‘Do you want daddy to suck on you?’ Howard asked teasingly, his index finger stroking up the seam on Vince’s tight balls, watching them draw up in arousal as Vince whined softly.

‘Please’ Vince gasped, his breathing becoming heavier and more ragged from the simple touch.

‘Please what love?’ Howard asked again

‘Please daddy, P-Please suck on me’ Vince whined

Howard smiled and took Vince’s tip in his warm lips; his tongue flicking into the slit to tease out the pearly precum which had begun to leak from the head. Vince gasped and arched his back as Howard began taking more into his throat, deeper, deeper until he was gagging and pulling away. His hand wrapped around the base of the almost purple shaft as he combined stroking and licking, bringing Vince to the edge before slowly down and moving away from the desperate prick.

‘H-Howard please’ Vince begged ‘D-D-Daddy I need to cum’

Howard snapped and began to suck and lick in earnest; his tongue rubbing against the frenulum as he swallowed as much as he could into his throat. His other hand settling to stroke the tight bollocks which felt full and behind to the perineum, knowing he couldn’t penetrate Vince without lube he softly circled the hole with his finger, teasingly close to pushing in but refusing and moving away causing Vince to cry out with frustration. Howard used his knuckle to stimulate the prostate from the outside, his finger trapped in the sweaty cheeks of Vince’s arse as he pressed against the perineum and sucked harder.

Vince groaned low and lifted his back from the bedding; a scream escaping his lips as he began to cum and pulled Howard’s lips from his cock, watching with glazed eyes as spurt after spurt of hot creamy cum covered his chest. Long strands covering him from pubic hair to neck as he continued his much needed orgasm; his body twitching and shuddering with the intensity of his climax,

Howard stroked Vince through his orgasm and then pulled out his own cock; straddling Vince’s thighs he carefully smeared the copious ejaculate onto his own shaft and began to tug on his own length. It took less than 10 strokes and he too was coming, covering Vince’s cock in his own release as he panted and fell forward, resting his weight on a shaky arm.

Vince arched up and placed a soft and tender kiss against Howard’s lip as the afterglow of their orgasms washed over them like a warm wave; the two men happily panted and giggled together, not hearing the shamans return into the bedroom,

‘Vince, you might need to change Melody I think she’s—oh—‘ Naboo started, his eyes growing wide at the debauched scene in front of him,

Vince was lying out on the bed, wetness covered his stomach and chest and his softened cock was lying on his pubic hair, partially hidden by Howard’s still clothed body. The shamans began backtracking and attempting to leave the room before Howard grabbed the sheet and pulled it over Vince and tucked his own cock away;

‘I’ve got it. Thanks guys’ Howard smiled, his face burning with embarrassment.

‘Er- yeah okay then Howard’ Naboo coughed, turning on his heels and leaving the room in silence to smoke away the mental image.

‘Come to Papa Moon’ Howard whispered at the smelly bundle in the pushchair

‘Papa?’ Vince asked groggily from the bed, his eyes sleepy from the intense orgasm

‘Well, you can’t both call me daddy’ Howard winked, watching Vince blush and hide his head under the sheet.

* * *

 

Melody had cried for an hour straight as Vince attempted to soothe his little girl; he wasn’t sure why she was crying but it was really starting to worry him. He checked her temperature, her nappy, gave her a bottle and winded her but nothing would stop the constant wail of unhappiness. He was beginning to get frustrated when Howard entered the bedroom they had been sharing for the last week on Xooberon with a tray of cakes for Vince to nibble on.

‘Howard, I can’t get her to stop crying’ Vince panicked, his eyes wide ‘Why is she crying?’

Howard put down the tray and walked over to Vince; holding out his hands he took the baby and held her close to his chest rocking her slightly as she continued to mewl unhappily. Howard cleared his throat and began to sing softly; his deep voice filling the bedroom.

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away.

Melody calmed immediately, her big brown eyes looking up at her papa as Howard continued to sing;

  
_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_  
and your boat waits down by the quay.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing--  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.

Melody yawned and coughed slightly; her fingers wrapping around Howard’s long hair and curling it around her fist as her eyes began to flutter closed, her crying almost at an inaudible whimper as she calmed in Howard’s arms. He whispered the last lines with a smile, watching as Melody relaxed in his arms and fell to sleep,

  
_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay._

Vince wiped away a tear from his eyes and gazed at Howard and the baby, ‘I’ve never been so in love with you’ he whispered

Howard smiled and pressed a kiss to Vince’s forehead before placing Melody in her ornate crib ‘I love you too’

* * *

 

‘Well, it seems you are healed and able to leave for home whenever you please’ Dennis smiled sadly ‘I must admit, I will miss having a new-born around the place again’

Vince placed a hand on Dennis’ forearm and smiled ‘I appreciate everything you’ve done Dennis and you know you’re always welcome to visit’

Dennis nodded and turned away, desperately hiding the tears which had formed in his colourless eyes.

Vince shuffled from the bed and stretched, his body was still a little aching, his stomach incision still itched occasionally but he was happy to be going home. He pulled on his trousers and a large jumper of Howard’s before walking around the grounds of the mansion, smelling the strange aroma of the alien planet and watching the unusual bird’s flapping in the trees. He wrapped his arms around his body protectively as he looked at Howard, sitting on a bench looking over the grounds seemingly lost in thought, rocking Melody in her car seat with his foot.

Vince walked behind his man and wrapped his arms around Howard’s neck, placing a soft and tender kiss on the older man’s brown windblown hair ‘cha thinking about?’

Howard smiled and turned his head to look into Vince’s large blue eyes ‘Life, Love, babies, the usual’

‘Dennis said we can go home’ Vince sighed happily ‘I can’t wait to get back to London’

Howard looked over his shoulder again and anxiously looked over Vince’s face ‘are you sure you feel up to it? We can stay a bit longer, we don’t need to go yet’

‘I want to go home Howard’ Vince sighed ‘I want to go back to my loud and smelly city, I want to get in my own bed and soak in my own bath with my own shampoo’

Howard pressed a kiss to the corner of Vince’s cold lips and smiled ‘then home we shall go’

* * *

 

The carpet ride home was tense as Howard shouted at Naboo each time he went slightly over the speed limit, hugging Melody tightly as Naboo rolled his eyes comically and ignored the paranoid Northerner. The carpet stopped outside the flat and the men climbed off, carefully collected their belongings and allowing Bollo to help carry the heavier luggage before opening the front door and climbing the stairs to their home.

Vince breathed in deeply at the scent of home; the plug in air freshener making the flat smell like apples and spice, the slight lingering odour of Vince’s hairspray which seemed to hang in the air constantly due to the amount he used, the slight musk of Howard’s tobacco all made his eyes water as he finally returned to his home. He turned to watch Howard carefully walk up the stairs with the baby sleeping in his arms, the couple’s eyes met and they smiled as Bollo followed behind with the suitcases and bags of gifts from the Shamans. Howard laid Melody out on the sofa and returned to Vince for a happy kiss before putting on the kettle;

‘Can’t wait for a proper cuppa’ Howard sighed ‘As much as I enjoyed my time on Xooberon, they don’t have proper teabags’

‘So bloody British’ Vince teased as he wandered through the flat checking each room in turn until reaching the nursery; his eyes watered as he looked over at the room,

The crib had been assembled and made up with colourful bedding which showed animals in the jungle to match perfectly with the mural on the wall. An intricate and beautifully handmade mobile hung above the crib showing hand sewn animals hanging from the plastic stand, Vince trailed his fingers over each animal hanging from the plastic stand and turned the key to wind up the musical mobile and smiled as the tinkling music of Hushabye Mountain played softly.

Vince was still looking over at the crib when Howard wrapped his arm around Vince’s waist whilst holding Melody close with his remaining arm ‘I love you’

‘I love you too, both of you’ Vince smiled, turning his head and kissing Howards cheek softly

* * *

 

Howard fed, bathed and cleaned Melody as Vince napped on their sofa; his soft purrs escaping his lips as Howard sang jazz songs to his little girl who smiled happily and clenched and unclenched her hands. As Howard was attempting to move to put Melody to bed, Vince awoke and stood to follow the pair into the nursery;

‘We'll have to buy more baby supplies tomorrow. What Dennis gave us will only last for so long’ Howard grimaced, remembering how nightmarish Vince was when it came to shopping.

"And toys! She needs plenty of toys!" Vince said matter of factly.

Howard smiled tenderly, "Yes of course and toys."

The lovers watched Melody fall asleep in her warm crib; Howard stroked her soft cheek with the back of his fingers as Vince gently played with black hair. Together they whispered a crimp about sleep, dream land, and a jungle made of sweets. The happy parents kissed her forehead goodnight and nervously left the room to make themselves comfortable together on their sofa,

* * *

 

Vince giggled as he tripped over his own foot and grabbed for Howard as they walked into their bedroom for some much needed alone time; Vince stripped quickly and laid back on the mattress, inviting Howard to climb on top which the older man readily agreed to, undressing himself he lowered himself down onto Vince’s warm body being extra careful not to rub or chafe the still healing incision wound on Vince’s lower stomach; Vince groaned deeply and pulled at Howards shoulder, pulling him closer before pushing his tongue inside Howards warm mouth, their tongues immediately deepening the kiss until it seemed that they were unable to hold in their passion any longer.

Howard kissed along the expanse of Vince’s pale skin; familiarising himself with the new contours of Vince’s post pregnancy figure. The sensations of Howard’s moustache and lips soon had Vince panting softly and purring for more, begging Howard for more stimulation as he ground his hips up in an attempt to get more friction for his aching cock.

‘Make love to me Oward’ Vince groaned, his teeth worrying his lower lip as he looked at his lover desperately,

Howard groaned in agreement and spread Vince’s legs wide shuffling to sit in the space between them to better prepare Vince. The younger man groaned deeply and gripped the bedding tightly as Howard began to pull back the extra skin around his cockhead and swirled his tongue around the glans tasting the slightly bitter precum already leaking into his mouth,

‘Oh yes’ Vince moaned, his eyes pleading for more as Howard gave in and began humming around Vince’s swollen cock, sending vibrations shooting up and down the shaft and making Vince shout out in surprise. Howard grabbed for the tube of lube and flicked open the lid stopping immediately as a shrill cry pierced their ears and the silence of the flat. Howard stopped immediately and moved from the bed, wrapping himself in his dressing gown,

‘Oward…’ Vince whined as he sat up watching as Howard walked towards the door,

‘I won’t be long’ Howard soothed, tying the belt tightly around his waist ‘just checking she’s alright’.

Vince heard the sound of Howard’s feet padding towards the nursery before Vince threw himself back down on the bed with a huff of _bugger._

* * *

 

Howard pressed the plastic dummy into Melody’s mouth and watched as her eyes fluttered closed once more and the light purr of her breathing fell into sleep; Howard smiled down at his daughter before returning to his bedroom,

Vince was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, his hand tightly wrapped around his swollen and angry looking cock. The older man felt himself harden almost immediately and with a heated gaze he watched Vince circle the pad of his thumb over the exposed and glistening head. Howard watched as long as he possibly could stand before reaching for Vince’s long and unkempt mane of hair and pulled slightly ‘Who said you could continue without daddy?’ his voice was tense with lust which caused Vince’s glazed eyes to shoot open, licking his lips he stretched his arms towards Howard.

‘Yes daddy, need you’ Vince sighed, grabbing for Howards cock and pressing it into his mouth as he trailed his tongue around the sensitive tip ‘want you to cum in me’

Howard didn’t need any further encouragement; he coated his heavy cock with the slick lube and moved to lay on the bed ‘ride me’

Vince whimpered slightly; holding back his orgasm tightly as he got to his knees and straddled Howard’s hips. The couple kissed hungrily as Vince held Howards cock steady before lowering himself onto the large shaft, feeling himself stretch around the hardness. Howard sighed and rubbed his thumb over Vince’s leaking and twitching cock, feeling the younger man exhale a groan into Howards mouth as he attempted to sheath himself. Howard stilled and stroked his other hand over Vince’s hips to steady the man’s trembling legs as they couple together for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Vince was panting harshly as he stretched around the large shaft and had to take momentary breaths to anchor himself against Howard’s heaving chest,

‘Daddy… Daddy it’s too big’ Vince groaned, his eyes clamped shut tightly,

‘You can do it, my special little man. You’re so perfect, you can do it for daddy’ Howard growled deeply, his hand moving to stroke and caress the silky skin of Vince’s prick.

Vince exhaled shakily before nodding and baring down on the intrusion feeling himself slide further down with a groan. Soon, his arse rested against Howard’s thighs and his cock was twitching with each flutter of movement inside his arse; Vince looked perfect, his blue eyes almost black with lust whilst his face flushed red and was shining with a film of sweat which travelled down his throat and over his stomach.

‘V-Vince, Little man, I won’t last long’ Howard groaned embarrassed as Vince tightened himself around his cock ‘you feel so good, so tight’

‘Yes daddy, am I a good boy?’ Vince asked, his head lolling back on his shoulders as he circled his hips in graceful movements.

‘The best, you’re the best and most special boy in my entire world, in the entire universe. You’re the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and you have given me a child to love. You are fucking perfect’ Howard choked, realising that a tear had escaped his eye ‘I love you little man’

‘I love you too’ Vince choked back, emotion flooding his veins as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Howards lips, crying out as Howard’s cock stroked across his prostate and caused his cock to twitch ‘oh daddy, so close’

Howard gripped Vince’s cock tighter and began to stroke, after three ragged thrusts both men were shuddering through their releases, Howard coming with a silent scream and his head thrown back whilst Vince groaned and whimpered through his own climax, sparks exploding behind his eyes as he rocked back and forth, prolonging the blissful agony as long as possible.

Howard ensured that Vince had rode out his orgasm before pulling him down for another lingering kiss before helping the smaller man lie beside him; Vince’s head resting on Howard’s broad chest as they tangled their legs together and panted hot breath against sweaty skin.

* * *

 

‘Get up!’ Vince insisted, kicking at Howard’s leg ‘You’ve been asleep for _ages_ and we need to go into town’

Howard blinked awake and looked at Vince who stood over him in full make up with perfect hair and a tiny baby in the cradle of his arms. Howard shook his head as he realised that Melody and Vince both wore matching dresses and climbed from the bed, placing a tender kiss on both of their foreheads before dressing quickly and efficiently. He grabbed a slice of toast before leaving the flat knowing that he may not have another chance if the shopping hoodoo got hold of Vince.

* * *

 

Howard collapsed against the stairs as Vince tutted and rolled his eyes; holding the baby tightly he quickly folded down the pram and carried it up the stairs leaving Howard behind with the mountain of bags.

‘Did we really need this much stuff?’ Howard complained as he reached the top of the stairs and left the bags in a pile on the floor ‘She’s never going to need all of this’

Vince was changing Melody on her changing mat, he sighed and turned his head before smiling ‘I couldn’t help it’

Howard opened one bag and handed Vince the small Leopard toy which had taken his eye; according to Vince it was a complete double of Jahoolie the leopard from his time in the jungle and the younger man had insisted that Melody needed her own version. Howard had given in and bought the toy as his first _but certainly not last_ purchase.

When the bags were emptied and Melody’s clothing put away in her wardrobe the two men collapsed onto the sofa together for a cuddle. Vince allowed himself to doze before waking up quickly and grabbing his doodle pad and a pencil, designing something hastily which Howard couldn’t make heads nor tails of. He forgot about it and became intrigued with a documentary on Sharks whilst Vince worked silently.

Howard realised what the pattern was the next morning when he awoke to find Vince at his sewing machine whilst Melody lay in her basket sleeping happily; Howard checked on her before walking to Vince and kissing him softly and enquiring what he was doing,

‘Designing’ was the answer Vince gave, his tongue sticking out of his lips as he focussed on the shape and stitching.

‘designing what?’ Howard asked with a smile before opening his mouth in amazement ‘please tell me that isn’t what I think it is’

Vince beamed his ridiculously toothy grin and giggled ‘it’s a baby grow mirror ball suit!’

Howard simply shook his head with a laugh and clicked on the kettle.


	6. Childhood

_Sometime later…_

Vince wasn't entirely sure how to react when he saw his little bean skipping about in one of Howard's Hawaiian shirts. In all honesty he wasn't a huge fan of Howard's collection of loud tropical floral disasters and for the past couple of days Melody had seemingly developed a fascination with Howard's tacky shirts. Without fail each morning she would manage to appear with one of his shirts, covering her tiny body whilst she danced around to cartoons in the living room; there was no way of getting her to change either as Melody was known for her diva fits ( _according to Howard she learnt from the best having lived with Vince’s own diva strops for years)_ , yet he had to admit Melody looked adorable in the oversized shirt.

Vince watched her tug urgently on Howard's corduroy trousers, successfully pulling him out of a jazz trance. She raised her arms and began to babble and insist for a pick up whilst smiling at Howard, as if to say, _'look Papa! I wear this shirt better than you!'_

Howard picked her up and explained as best he could that papa needs his shirts, clearly it didn't work as Melody was back on her feet dancing with Jahoolie the next morning.

Vince’s brain cell offered an idea and it was genius.

"Hey Oward, I’ve got an idea yeh." Howard sighed he had an idea what Vince’s idea would entail.

The next day Melody was absolutely ecstatic to show Howard her new Hawaiian floral dresses. Howard made a mental note to get Vince to replace all his shirts.

* * *

 

"A good breakfast is the start to a good day! Always remember that Melody." Howard told their bright eyed toddler as he placed the bland looking meal in front of her. It was a sad looking bowl of porridge, two slices of dry brown toast and boring plain milk.

Vince wrinkled his nose at Howard, "Do you really want to eat that baby?", Melody responded with a loud and tearful ‘no’ which caused Vince to shout at Howard ‘See! She doesn’t want to eat it’

"They all say 'no' at her age Vince" Howard told him in his matter of fact way.

"Yea but, Melody is special! Aint that right little bean?" Vince cooed.

"No!" came Melody’s enthusiastic response.

Howard gave Vince a smug _‘I told you so’_ look,

The next morning Vince awoke earlier than usual; their night of lovemaking had made him feel slightly sore and he winced as he climbed from the bed, leaving Howard to sleep soundly as he exited for the bathroom and then to Melody’s nursery. He picked up his daughter watching her curls bounce with each movement as he carried her into the living room and then into the Kitchen to make breakfast;

Melody watched excitedly as Vince brought out the Nutella, jam, honey, and chocolate syrup.

"You see Melody," Vince began as he placed a bowl of hot porridge and two slices of white toast in front of her, "you can start your day with a good breakfast or with a brilliant breakfast."

So began Melody’s lesson in converting a drab breakfast into a fab breakfast. It started with gobs of honey mixed into the porridge. Second came smearing one slice of toast with a thick layer of jam and the other slice with an even thicker layer of Nutella. Lastly but not least he showed her how to make the perfect chocolate milk ( _One part milk and four parts chocolate syrup, obviously_ ). Melody grinned and gave a cheery ‘fanks’ before beginning her sugar coated breakfast.

 

* * *

 

When Howard finally awoke he realised that Vince wasn’t in bed and that he had massively overslept; he quickly wrapped himself in his dressing gown before walking barefoot into the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of a messy Melody and a laughing Vince. Howard wasn't at all taken by surprise that Vince would add his own sugary twist to a decent meal, he was however a bit surprised that Vince didn't seem to mind the stains of Nutella and jam all over Melody’s clothes.

Vince looked up at his beloved and assured him that he would get Melody all cleaned up, again. While Howard was busy cleaning up the kitchen, he could hear the joyful sounds of water splashing coming from the bathroom, soft chuckles rang around the flat as Vince told Melody stories and involved Jahoolie who sat watching from the toilet lid.

Howard hoped Vince wouldn't leave it in a mess like he did last time ( _it took 40 minutes to clean up dried Nutella and jam blockages from the sink plug)_ so when he went to check on things in the bathroom, he didn't know whether to chuckle or sigh; bubbles coated every surface in the bathroom including Vince and Jahoolie, Howard sighed and wondered how it even managed to get on the ceiling, but it was the adorable scene before him which quelled his frustration. Father-mother and daughter were busy making bubble beards.

* * *

 

 

_Later Still…_

Melody was idly staring at the full moon from her bedroom window with Jahoolie tightly clutched in her arms. Her papa had been teaching her the alphabet and how to write her name, immediately followed by her mummy teaching her how to draw. Her last name was Noir- Moon and the large orb outside her window was also called the moon.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at the bright milky ball; a question popping in her mind, "Moon are you my brother?" the little girl asked softly, not expecting an answer but to her pleasant surprise the surface of the moon changed. It took the shape of a face with big shining eyes and a toothy grin.

**"I'm the moon, Jupiter has loads of moons...not many, but I'm special cause I'm the moon." The surface of the moon then smoothed out back to its usual glowing surface.**

The little girl blinked looking at Jahoolie in surprise she whispered something in leopard speak.

"Melody?" Howard called his daughter from the open door of her room, "Come on love, it's time for dinner."

She smiled brightly up at her papa and raised her arms to be held. Unable to refuse her anything, he scooped her up in his arms and kissed the top of her black curls sweetly. Melody was Vince’s diva but she was Howard's little girl. He'd never want to admit it but she had him wrapped around her finger "Papa is the moon my brother?"

Howard gave her a pensive look, giving his response some thought, "Yes...yes, because you see Melody, you come from a very special and very far away place. The moon knew that mummy and daddy wanted a family. So the moon sent you to us, because he knew that we would love and take care of you." He finished with giving her an affectionate squeeze.

The little girl quietly looked down at the floor and for a few seconds she appeared to be pondering something. As soon as her introspection began, she was just as quickly asking her Papa about supper.

"Could we have chips for dinner Papa?"

"We can," came Howard's slow response.

"With cheese? And baked beans?" Melody excitedly asked.

"All that's for potato jacket, love." He plainly stated as he sat her down in the kitchen.

"Please papa!" She begged in that tone of voice which always won over Howard, "Mummy says there's no other proper way to eat chips!"

As if on cue Vince appeared, "she's right Oward."

Howard sighed in defeat and wondered how he came to be so whipped.


End file.
